


Troublemaker in School

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Based on an Instagram post, High School AU, battle buddies, thank you, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Ryan causes too much trouble and has to fess up to the principal.





	Troublemaker in School

Ryan knew the feeling all too well. Sitting in the principal's office, next to his best friend who could do nothing but sigh and shake his head at the taller man.

"Ryan, buddy. What the hell, man?"

"This is what happens when you introduce me to something in a video game that doesn't work, Jeremy. Logically or historically."

Jeremy could only facepalm. "You could've just returned the game, dude. Now we gotta wait for Geoff to show up, he's probably gonna be pissed and then we can't go on the next heist because he's gonna ground our asses."

"Nah. He needs us."

"Like he needs a toothache..." mutters Jeremy. 

The door opens and in walks Principal Burns and Geoff, their "dad."

Geoff straightens his tie and sits next to Ryan, who looks calm and composed, convinced he did nothing wrong.

The principal sits behind his desk and looks at the paperwork presented to him. "Hmm...James, is it?"

Ryan winced. "I prefer Ryan. You know this by now." 

"Right. I forget. Just like you seem to forget the rules. I like it when you come in here and I give you an award for your academics or when you perform in our shows. Hell, I prefer it when you're in here rehearsing for said shows and I gotta listen to Shakespeare for half an hour. I don't understand that shit at all." Principal Burns rocked back in his seat. "Do you know why you and Jeremy are here?"

"Nope."

"Oh boy." Ryan sighed.

"Frankly, I don't know why I'm here, either. I was just fine at home. But, what did this little troublemaker do today?"

"I'm sitting right here, Geoff." Jeremy waved.

"All right, look. I'm not gonna be the one to do it. Jam- er, Ryan. Care to tell Mr. Ramsey what you've done in class today?"

Ryan just rolled his eyes and turned to Geoff. "You know that game I bought yesterday? Uncharted 4?" 

"Yeah..."

"There's something in that game that just makes me so mad. And Jeremy revels in it. He loves it, the little asshole."

"Again, I'm sitting right here!" Jeremy waves again.

"What do you hate about the game?" Geoff asks.

"It's the- Ughhh, fuck. I can't even say it. Jeremy, you do it. If I say it, you guys will be in here forever because I'll rant and won't stop." Ryan buries his face in his hands.

Jeremy looks at Geoff. "It's the box with whee-"

"THE FUCKING BOXES WITH WHEELS!" Ryan exclaims and almost jumps out of his chair.

Geoff looks at Ryan with a very confused expression on his face. "...and what does this have to do with me coming out of my, er... 'job' to visit your school today?"

"Mr. Ramsey, Ryan and Jeremy both built a very big box with wheels, filled it with moonballs and sent it rolling down the hallway! Thank goodness they did it when people weren't in the halls, or they- and you- would've gotten sued!" Principal Burns explained.

"Did this box open up and the moonballs go everywhere?" Geoff asked with a small hint of hope.

The principal sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "No, thankfully. The box in question is outside in the yard. It has to be destroyed.

"After all the hard work I put into it?!"

"Ryan, this is a senior prank too early in the school year!" 

"Whatever... I don't see why Jeremy has to be in here. He didn't do anything wrong." Ryan motioned to Jeremy, the latter too embarrassed by how his buddy is acting.

"The school knows about the infamous 'Battle Buddies.' You two are almost inseparable." Burns sighed.

Good thing the school only knew about their friendship and not their outside jobs and identities. Or they'd have more to worry about than just a runaway box with wheels.

"Well, don't worry, Mr. Principal, sir. I'll make sure their both fairly and strictly disciplined." Geoff nodded in affirmation.

"Good. They're both suspended for the rest of the week and Ryan has to type out a report as to why he dislikes the idea so much in a damn video game, of all things."

"You have just given him permission to write a book, sir." Jeremy pointed out. "You thought the Bible or War and Peace were long reads? You're in for a world of hurt now." 

"Just...get outta my office. You two tire me out." Principal Burns shooed them away. The 3 got up and headed out the door. 

They walked through the hallways of their high school and outside where the box with wheels was currently. It was a little above Jeremy's height and he even painted some of the wood planks orange and purple. He wanted to contribute, too. 

"So, this is it, huh?" Geoff looked at it, arms folded.

"Yep." Ryan said.

Geoff just stared at it for a few seconds and then sighed. "Ryan, I am disappointed in you. Honestly."

He turned to the older teen then gestured back to the box.

"You couldn't have made it bigger? Or set it up so the moonballs fly out? Come on, man! I know you and your crazy brain! You couldn't make it a little more chaotic than that??" 

Ryan's eyes widened and Jeremy's mouth was wide open in shock.

"W-Wait, wait, wait. You're not mad?" Jeremy finally asked. 

Geoff just laughed and hugged the two boys. "Oh, I love you two. But you're both dumb. Let Jack and I help you with your next senior prank. It'll blow this one out of the water!" 

They took some pictures next to the box, selfies included, and finally got in Geoff's car to head home. The buddies sat in the back seats, while Geoff took the wheel.

"Sooo, Ryan," Geoff started. "Could you really write a book about-?"

"You give me enough time and yes." Ryan nods, crossing his arms. 

"Do it. I wanna see that principal's face when you give it to him next week. It'll be the funniest thing I ever see in my entire life!" Geoff cackles as he starts the car and drives out of the school parking lot. Ryan and Jeremy are almost relieved they don't have to see their school for a while. 

"Hey, Jeremy?"

"Yeah, Rye?"

"I think I know what to do for the next senior prank."

"Oooh! I'm interested already! What is it?"

Ryan paused.

"So, we get a cow-"

"Oh God no."


End file.
